Valley of The Shadows
by Observer101
Summary: This story is an AU telling of the season 5 finale of "Grey's Anatomy". In it, Dr. Meredith Grey finds out much more than the identity of John Doe.
1. Chapter 1: I Know You

_Disclaimer: This story, "_Valley of The Shadows"_, is strictly for entertainment purposes only. I do not own any of the characters, settings, or situations from the ABC Television show, Grey's Anatomy_.

_A/N: _"Valley of The Shadows" takes place during the events of the season 5 finale of "Grey's Anatomy" and is my version of what should have happened. In it, Meredith discovers the identity of John Doe a lot sooner than she did in the actual episode. However, that isn't the only change and or addition that I have made so without further delay; please enjoy this AU "Grey's Anatomy" fan fiction, "Valley of The Shadows".

Chapter One: I Know You

Meredith sighed as she thoroughly reviewed John Doe's chart, feeling that she was missing something very important. "_Damnit I have been over and over this chart and yet I can't find anything new." _Shaking her head, she gently laid the chart down in front of her while sighing which was quickly interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. "Any change Meredith?" Turning around, Meredith tilted her head up to her husband and colleague, Dr. Derek Shepard as he gave her a brief smile. "Nothing yet, just going over his chart feeling like something is slipping through my fingers." Derek solemnly nodded his head as he pulled up a seat next to Meredith causing her to look in his new direction. "Don't worry, I am sure that you will find it soon enough."

Meredith gently rolled her eyes as she glanced over at her patient, feeling a tingle of recognition roll down her spine. "For his sake I really hope so Derek." Slowly she got to her feet and made her way over John Doe's bed and began doing her usual routine of checking his vitals and what not. "You are one hell of a fighter, you know that?" Meredith quietly said to her patient as her eyes slowly rested on his. "_I know those brown eyes but it can't be who…." _Her sentence was abruptly cut off by her beeper going on. "Go ahead Mer, I'll stay here and keep an eye on him." Derek quietly said as he made his way over to her side while she was checking her pager. "Alright, it's Bailey anyway wanting me to meet her in Izzy's room."

Putting her pager back in her lab coat, Meredith took one last look at John Doe before beginning to make her way out of the room when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "I know this is hard, it's hard for me too but WE will find out who HE is as well as save his life." A single tear trickled down Meredith's face as she turned around and looked up into Derek's eyes. "I know, I know." Wiping away the tear, Meredith turned back around and walked out of the room on her way to see Dr. Bailey as well as visit her ill friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Uncertainty

Chapter Two: Uncertainty

Dr. Miranda Bailey gently placed the phone back in its cradle before walking back into Izzy's room. "_I pray that this day doesn't get any worse because I honestly will not be able to handle it." _Sighing, she walked over Izzy's bed and started checking her vitals. "Hello Dr. Stevens, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Stevens slowly opened her eyes and gently smiled up at Miranda while she was checking her vitals.

"As best as I can feel Dr. Bailey, considering I just had brain surgery." Bailey chuckled at that statement as she looked down at one of her former interns. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear…" Slowly, she turned to see Meredith walking into the room as requested. "Thanks for joining us, Dr. Grey." Meredith briefly chuckled as she made her way over to Izzy's bed while smiling back at Bailey.

"Sorry it took so long… how are you feeling today Iz?" Izzy shrugged her shoulders as she looked at one of her best friends. "Pretty good actually, knock on wood. So what is this that I hear that George joined the Army?" Meredith and Bailey briefly exchanged looks before looking back at Izzy who had suddenly gotten a dark look across her face. "That's all we know so far but Bailey has a plan for all of us to confront him at six in attempts to you know, talk some sense into him." Bailey nodded her head in confirmation as she rested a hand on Izzy's shoulder.

"That's right and if all else fails I will have Alex literary knock some sense into him." Izzy started laughing until she cringed with pain which caused Bailey and Meredith to look at her in alarm. "Oh it's nothing just my head hurting from laughing." Both doctors nodded their heads as Bailey spoke up. "As much fun as this has been, I have to check on a few things before then so...I'll be back." Meredith and Izzy nodded their heads as they watched Bailey glide out of the room. "So our George joined the Army?" Izzy sadly asked as Meredith turned back at her friend, nodding her head. "Yeah but that isn't the only thing we have to be worried about." Sighing, Meredith briefly contemplated sharing her theory with Izzy only because she may be the only one to believe her. After a moment or two studying Meredith's look, Izzy rolled her eyes while clearing her throat.

"I may be stuck in bed but I am not stuck on stupid…whatever it is that you are thinking about telling me just spit it out." Shrugging her shoulders in defeat, Meredith lightly smiled at Izzy before her face turned to one of absolute concern. "Fair enough Iz but I am not sure that I believe it yet myself." Izzy nodded her head in understanding and was about to say something when Christina entered the room followed closely by Alex.

"Well two out of five isn't bad." Christina bluntly said as Alex walked around to Izzy's side, gently kissing her on her forehead before looking back at Meredith who smiled back. "Hey Alex, Christina, I haven't seen you two in a while." Alex nodded his head in confirmation as Christina walked around to the other side of Izzy's bed, sighing. "Oh we have just been keeping busy, trying to figure out what we are going to do about George." Meredith briefly fidgeted around which earned her a '_Are you alright?'_ look from Christina. "Yeah I'm fine Christina…just worried about my John Doe." Alex let out a brief laugh just thinking about what that guy looked like. "Yeah can't say I blame you on that one I mean that guy is completely…" Izzy lightly slapped him on his hand causing him to wince in pain as well as making Yang and Meredith crack a well needed smile.

"That's enough from the peanut gallery." Izzy playfully said when she turned her focus back on Meredith whose smile quickly faded. "Now what were you going to tell me before these two came in?" Meredith briskly looked back at Izzy, whom she could tell was more or less in a good mood. "It's…well it's nothing Iz." Christina looked up from Izzy's charts as Alex cocked his head to the side. "No, it's definitely something Meredith; otherwise you wouldn't have started to bring it up in the first place." Christina nodded her head in agreement as she closely studied Meredith's face. "What's going on?"


End file.
